1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone and speaker integrated speaker module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker module of a portable terminal and a method of execution of a speakerphone mode in the portable terminal to prevent an echo phenomenon between a speaker and a microphone in the speakerphone mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in the mobile communication industry, portable terminals have progressed rapidly. Because conventional portable terminals were simply used for wireless communication between two users located at a long distance, the portable terminals supported only a receiver having close contact with a user's ear generated a relative low sound pressure. The conventional portable terminals were not in need of a speaker (e.g., a loud speaker) generating a high sound pressure to enable a user to listen to a called party's voice even at a long distance.
Recent portable terminals have been developed with several functions. As an internal/external flash memory capacity of the portable terminals increase, the portable terminals have the ability to support a function of reproduction of music and video, for example, reproduction of MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3), an Audio Video Interleave (AVI) file and the like, watching TeleVision (TV), and the like. The portable terminals have now become portable multimedia devices beyond a function of simple voice communication.
On the other hand, when a user makes a voice call, it is inconvenient to use the receiver. As a result, portable terminal manufacturers have developed speaker modules having various forms and functions that coincide with the portable terminals form and function. The portable terminal manufacturers have provided efforts to design slim portable terminals to meet consumers' desire while applying the speaker module to the portable terminals.
With the efforts provided by the portable terminal manufacturers, the size of the portable terminals have been reduced by integrating and installing an internal antenna radiator, a speaker, a microphone, and a vibrator on one housing or carrier, and mounting a unified housing having the integrated devices installed on a main board of the portable terminal.
On the other hand, in order to prevent an echo phenomenon in a speakerphone mode between the speaker and the microphone, which is installed adjacent to the speaker, another microphone is installed for speakerphone use in a position spaced a preset distance apart from the speaker. Although a stereo speaker is used in the multimedia function operation, only one speaker installed in the position spaced apart from the microphone for speakerphone use is used in the speakerphone mode in order to solve the echo problem.
However, the above described construction of the portable terminal does not provide a slimness design and design applicability because the installation of two microphones in the portable terminal impose limitations on positioning, and using only one speaker can inconvenience a user due to low sound volume during a phone call.